


Regret Stage

by MalecAcid



Series: Spidey Parents Series [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Angst, Post-Canon, Series, Spiders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecAcid/pseuds/MalecAcid
Summary: Second part of Matteo and David's journey as Spidey Parents
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Series: Spidey Parents Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740025
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Regret Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of the Spidey parents series! I can already tell this whole series is going to be so fun to write.

Two days into the whole "Spider Ordeal," as David was calling it, Matteo had finally seemed to remember that spiders were living creatures, and that living creatures needed food to survive. And though David had figured that the very hungry-looking spider needed food about an hour into this whole escapade, he sure as hell wasn't going to contribute to keeping this thing alive.

And he definitely voiced this opinion to Matteo as he rushed to get dressed to go to the pet store after he noticed the somehow skinny looking spider sulking in the corner of its tiny cage. All Matteo could seem to do in response is hurriedly pull his pants on as he rolled his eyes at David, reminding him that their new pet spider had a name.

David scoffed. "Why would such a hideous beast need a name?" He watched as Matteo tripped over his shoes as he tried to pull them on quickly, and he could have sworn that he heard the spider snicker from across the room.

Matteo pouted in response to David, standing up and grabbing his wrist as he dragged David out the front door to the bus. "Her name is Sammy. She's cute." He said, pulling up a picture of the ugly creature that he had on his phone for some reason, only for David to push the phone away from his face.

"I have never seen anything more ugly in my life." He said, crossing his arms as Matteo stuck his younger out at him.

"Well, I definitely have." Matteo said teasingly, looking David up and down before David got the chance to shove his shoulder lightly as Matteo grinned.

When they got into the bus, Matteo pulled up his phone again and David looked at him questioningly.

"You're not going to show me the picture of the evil thing again, are you?" He asked, and all Matteo did was roll his eyes and shake his head.

"I'm looking up what we need to buy to feed her." He said, tapping away at his phone.

"We?" David asked incredulously, about to continue before he heard Matteo practically squeak from beside him. He turned to look at him to find him staring at his phone in almost horror.

"Pinky Mice." He read aloud, and looked up at David, looking like he was ready to get the spider he had bought only two days before and put the creepy thing right back where he found it. All David did was laugh as Matteo looked at him, seemingly horrified.

"Have fun with that." David chuckled as Matteo groaned from beside him.

"I can't just put her back up for adoption!" Matteo said as David laughed even harder. Matteo groaned again, reading even further into the article.

"Crickets, mealworms, pinky mice, what even are pinky mice?!" He asked, gesturing wildly with his hands as David laughed even harder.

"Why don't you look it up?" David was able to suggest through his laughter, but was almost unable to breathe at the scared look on Matteos face.

"I don't know if I want to..." He trailed off. David laughed even harder, covering his mouth with a hand as tears leaked through his eyes. "It's not funny!" Matteo exclaimed, hitting David softly on the shoulder with his phone, which only succeed in making him laugh even harder.

Listening to David's advice, Matteo looked up pinky mice but only looked even more terrified as he scrolled through the images of tiny mice being all but devoured by spiders that looked almost identical to Sammy.

When the bus stopped at the street nearest to the pet store, it was David this time who grabbed Matteos wrist, dragging him off of the bus and towards the pet store as Matteo dragged his feet behind him, his head down with a sad look on his face. David almost took pity on him and almost brought him back to the bus to grab the evil creature and take it back to wherever he found it, almost. Instead, he dragged him inside and brought him to the front of the store, tapping Matteos shoulder and gesturing to the cashier.

Matteo sighed in defeat. "We need two weeks worth of rose-haired tarantula food please." The cashier grimanced before putting on gloves, grabbing a box and going to the back of the store. David and Matteo watched as the poor girl grabbed the squirming mice out of the container one by one until there were four in the box. She set the box on the counter and took of her gloves.

"That'll be 9.99." She said, and Matteo reached in his back pocket to hand her the money. When Matteo didn't move, David tapped him on the shoulder and gestured to the box of mice. Matteo sighed before picking it up, flinching at the squeak coming from inside and going quickly out the door, heading down the street to the bus stop with David trailing behind him.

When they got into the bus, David could only giggle quietly as Matteo looked sadly down at the box, frowning every time he heard a squeak come from inside.

When they arrived at the flat, Hans looked at Matteo, amused as he walked into his room as David stayed behind. Hans turned to him with a smirk. "In the regret stage, are we?" He asked and David smiled with a glance to Matteos closed door.

"Definitely." He said, laughing a bit as he walked up to Matteos door, opening it slowly to see Matteo lying face up on his bed. He looked inside the box of mice to see only three inside, and looked back to Matteo, who seemed to be glaring at the spider.

David sat next to Matteo on the bed. "Regret stage?" He murmured under his breath, as he scooted closer to Matteo, pulling him closer so that they were curled into each other.

"Nope." He said defiantly. "Not giving up on Sammy." He said, and David rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm sure 'Sammy' would appreciate that." David said, but was confused when Matteo shot up from his spot tucked underneath David's chin. "What?" He asked as Matteo grinned at him.

"You called her Sammy." He grinned even wider when David groaned. "You didn't call her hideous beast, gruesome creature, evil thing or anything like that! I knew Sammy would help you get over your fear!" David sighed.

"I was being sarcastic." He gave Matteo a dead-panned look. Matteo somehow grinned even wider.

"Still counts." He said, collapsing back into the bed, re-tucking himself under David's chin and locking their hands together. He looked up at David with a suspicious smile on his face, and David sighed. "What...?" He said, almost too scared to ask.

"So...." Matteo started, but trailed off, causing David to gesture at him to continue. Matteo seemed to grin impossibly wider.

"How many more can we get?"

" _No_."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it's important to note that the whole time I was writing this, in my head I kept saying "Oh how the tables have turned."
> 
> I have also researched way more about tarantulas and how to take care of tarantulas in the last few days than I have in my entire life 
> 
> There will definitely be more of these :)


End file.
